


I still believe in love (you and I were meant to be)

by Just_Juliette



Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Also a bit of jealous Fabian, Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very cheesy I mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: One year after the shoe fitted, Lewis and Sebastian celebrate their anniversary dancing by the lake. Fabian watches them from far, bitterness and envy burning inside him.Or an AU slightly inspired in "I still believe in love" by Hayden Panettiere.
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc/Fabian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900291
Kudos: 18





	I still believe in love (you and I were meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> After so many bloody violent works, I decided to come back with a Disney adaptation. ☺  
> This is set at the beggining of Cinderella 3 (2007) with a few spoilers of Cinderella 1 and 2.  
> If you haven't seen them it doesn't matter, but It will make more sense if you know what the films are about.

It had been a year since Prince Lewis had married Sebastian, the guy who managed to win his heart after a night of dancing under the moonlight. After a failed attempt from his step-family to sabotage him, Sebastian moved to the palace, and married Lewis the day after. It worried him the fact that they barely knew each other, but the days kept passing and time only confirmed what their hearts already knew from the very first moment they saw each other: they were soulmates.

Lewis couldn't believe his luck, and his father the King was deeply relieved that his son chose somebody with a tender personality and kindness in their soul.

As for Sebastian, even if he was intimidated at first by the sudden change of his lifestyle, he felt home, and found out his place on earth was beside Lewis.

Somewhere far from the Palace, their godmother was preparing an anniversary celebration for them. The couple was about to arrive, so Angela and Sebastian's little " _friends_ " -Pierre, Lando and George - finished with the details of the beautiful scene by the lake they created for them.

The sound of horses approaching began to sound as an announcement.

─They're here! Finally here!

The mice shouted at Angela.

Soon Lewis and Sebastian arrived, finding a beautifully decorated _tempietto_ by the lake, with a small table with an _anniversary_ cake, champagne, and most importantly, their planner friends shouting "Surprise" standing there. On the surroundings there were instruments from an orchestra and _arcs_ made of flowers.

Sebastian almost cried, certainly moved, and a happy Lewis thanked Angela and the mice for everything. 

Angela grabbed her wand and transformed their clothing into the gala suits the were wearing the night they met. And with the magic words, pointed at the instruments.

The music began to play, so while the couple danced their valtz, the fairy godmother started to sing, about destiny and the perseverance of love. A song which described the love story of the two young men, Sebastian and Lewis.

Seb, who had the courage to pursue his dream of going to the dance, to overcome the challenges that her family imposed on him.

And prince Lewis, the man who suddenly found true love in the eyes of a guy he just met and decided not to let adversity -and the difficult task of finding his soulmate among millions of other men- stopped him from meeting him again.

_A whole year passed, and at last, everything was perfect._

They continued dancing to the beat, enjoying the evening. At some point they stopped, and the mice brought them glasses filled with the sparkling wine.

─To more beautiful, magical and cheerful moments like these.

Lewis said, raising his glass. Sebastian toasted with him.

─As long as we stay together, the magic will never end.

─I love you.

─And I love you, beautiful.

They looked so happy together and it was so well deserved after everything they went through. Pierre, George, Lando and Angela couldn’t help but smiling and stare at the couple as they were having a cute cheesy moment.

That was maybe the reason why none of them noticed a young lad that was also adverting what was going on.

Sebastian’s stepbrother, Fabian, watched everything from the top of a tree, as Angela used her wand to make glitters, flowers and a bit of dew rain over them.

Rancor, frustration and a bit of envy hit him, because that could have been his destiny too. With a wand, or a fairy godmother…Damn!

Sebastian was blond, graceful, beautiful and had small feet, not to mention this… magic. It was evident that the man had a clear advantage over him, since he was not as physically attractive as his stepbrother.

Maybe if he could have some magic too, it would be at least fair...

─Hey hey, what are you doing up there?

His boyfriend took him out of his thoughts.

─Nothing, just looking...

Arthur smiled at him and climbed up with him and also got to see the happy couple enjoying their anniversary. Arthur started humming the song, following with all-dreamy eyes the couple's moves as they danced and spun around the _arcs_. 

Fabian then noticed that he had bread crumbs in his hair. He went over and gently removed them.

─God... Everything looks so magical...

Arthur said. Fabian rolled his eyes.

─Yes... But honestly, anyone with a magic wand gets love and riches. That's what actually happened.

Arthur looked at him a bit strangely at first. He knew that being with Fabian was not easy, his mother had raised him as a materialist and had instilled in him all her hatred.

But he knew that his beloved was a good person. He understood that it bothered him that Sebastian had used magic, but he shouldn't get stuck in the past, so he embraced him and spoke to him subtly.

─I think we should thank him, don't you?─ Fabian stared at him incredulous.

─Sebastian?

─Yep. Without his help I would never have been able to meet you and fall in love with you.

Said Arthur, smiling. Fabian couldn’t help but give him a kiss.  
  
─It's true.

─Maybe I don't have a magic wand to make you a prince, but to me, love is very powerful... and brings happiness beyond midnight. Love itself is magic.

The young Vettel cupped his cheek, and kissed the other lad's nose, making him laugh.

─Your cupcakes are magical.

Fabian joked, making Arthur laugh harder.

─Yeah, that’s why I stayed up late making a full tray just for you.

Then Fabian understood that everything happens for a reason, and that he had nothing to envy or reproach Sebastian for.

He had won too. Without magic, but with his help.

Because yes, he also had to recognize that without his stepbrother's encouraging words, he would have never faced his stepmother, run away from home and committed himself to the most kind and beautiful baker in the kingdom.

─I suppose you're right. We should be grateful to him.

Then they dropped of the tree and began to dance as well, because also for them...

_At last..._

_Everything was perfect._


End file.
